


(Poorly written) FOB related Smut Imagines

by StumpStumpStump



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: Elisa Stump - Freeform, F/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Masturbation, Peterick, Sex Toys, Smut, patrick stump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StumpStumpStump/pseuds/StumpStumpStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I decided to quickly type out all my really weird\hot smut imagines I keep thinking about of Peterick, Elisa's and Patrick's relationship, etc. The smut is pretty hardcore so there's your warning. If you like one of them, feel free to write a better/more detailed version of it! Some of them are going to be a little bad so... yeah. (Most are sub! Patrick Stump-related) and m)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peterick: Pete Can't Resist Patrick Anymore

    Imagine it's late one night and the boys are out partying with some of their friends. Joe and Andy are hanging out and having a good time and Pete's just sitting by himself, drinking, striking up conversations every once in a while. Pete feels a little drunk and strange but finds nothing unusual about it. Patrick is in some other room in the building their in. Pete decides to go find Patrick and see what he's up to.

 Pete finds Patrick in a room farther a way from the party, assumingly doing work. "Oh, hey Pete! I was just getting ready to leave, what's up?" Patrick says in his usual cheerful voice. Pete notices Patrick's bulge and something clicks instantly. He didn't know he was staring until Patrick looked at him weirdly. "Uh? Is something wrong?" Patrick gives him a confused look. Pete slowly backs up and locks the door, Patrick freezes. Before Patrick could really react, Pete pushes Patrick down on the ground. He then sits on Patrick's legs. "W- what the fuck! Pete!" Pete quickly fumbles with Patrick's belt hungrily. Patrick starts to panic and get Pete's hands away. "Dude, stop! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Pete continues to mess with his belt until he finally undoes it and then go for his pants. Patrick tries to beat Pete way and manages to quickly get up and try to run to the door. Pete scrambles to get up and runs to Patrick, putting his arm around his neck from behind him.

Patrick screams and Pete muffles it with his hand. "Where the fuck do you think you're going!?" Pete exclaims harshly. Patrick attempts to claw at Pete's arm but Pete uses the arm from around Patrick's neck to keep his arms down. Pete uses his free hand to reach down and finish undoing Patrick's pants and reach in his pants to fish out his cock.

Patrick squirms in complete panic and tries to scream for help. "P-Pete please, stop!"

 "Their not going to hear you, 'Trick." Pete smirks. They're away from the party and the music is too loud for anyone else to hear them. Pete spits in his hand and begins to jerk him off. Of course Patrick was mostly hard. He does it slowly at first, admiring his cock. Patrick starts to sob. "P-P- Peete, pleeease! Please Don't do this..."

Pete just soaks in every little sound Patrick makes.

Pete picks up his pace now. Patrick begins to whimper in between sobs. "Oh fuck Patrick, you're so fucking hot." Pete smirks.

"S- st- stop..." Patrick chokes out.

Patrick starts to feel his climax and fidgets in his grip. Tears stream down his face. "Pete- PETE STOP! PLEASE PEEETEE! STOOOP!"

Pete jerks him faster.

Patrick cries out a loud, struggled, whimper-moan and cums hard all over Pete's hand with some landing onto the floor.

 He sobs out the last bit of his orgasm. Pete lets go of him, letting him fall to the ground to lick off the cum that got on his hand. "You taste better than I thought, Patrick!" Pete admits.

Patrick drags himself to the corner of the room and breaks down uncontrollably. 

 

 


	2. Elisa & Patrick: Vibrators

      Imagine one day Patrick and Elisa are having sex and at some point she gets her vibrator and puts it on her clit while he's thrusting into her and he can feel it too. For the first time in his life, Patrick feels what a vibrator is like and cums a little sooner than usual that day and is a little louder but Elisa dismisses it.

A couple days later Elisa comes home and she can't find Patrick at first but she can hear sounds coming from  
their bedroom. When she gets closer she can hear her vibrator going off and Patrick making loud whimpering noises from inside the room. So she opens the door to find him with it on the head of his dick, squirming around a little on their bed. As soon as he notices her he quickly turns it off and looks at her with guilty puppy dog eyes.

Later Elisa decides to get Patrick a male vibrator and another regular one as a secret so she can use it on him.

Once it comes she gets him all set up for sex and first jerks him off as he’s got his eyes closed and him laying on the bed. She made sure the vibrators were ready and lubed up then quickly put the male one on him and turned it on, shoved the other one in him anally but not too far, just enough to hit his prostate for the first time and turned that one on before he panicked too much. Patrick begins to squirm and make little sounds, whimpering for her to turn them off. He starts fidgeting with them but she pins his arms down on the bed above his head, hovering over him. She promises him it’s going to feel good and make the orgasm really intense and he starts squirming even more underneath her and moan loudly with watery eyes. And then he cums hard all over the vibrator and her stomach, almost screaming with little sobs.

 Afterwards she turns them off and hugs him, kissing him on the forehead.

 


	3. Teasing Patrick

Imagine after teasing Patrick a little you tied his hands behind his back with him completely naked and him hard as fuck, you begin to masturbate in front of him making complete eye contact with him. This drives Patrick nuts but all he can do is squirm and whimper since he can't touch himself in order to relieve the feeling, all he can do is watch. He starts to feel his pre-cum drip down his cock "ooohhhhh baby please!" He whines out with little grunts, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little one ;)


	4. Peterick: Dry Humping

      Imagine Pete and Patrick getting into a little brawl and at some point Pete ends up pinning Patrick down on the ground and hits him in the face. Patrick flinches, squeezing his eyes shut with a pained look on his face. When Pete looks down, he sees Patrick has a straining hard-on against him (which could've been accidental) and he decides to dry hump and grind on Patrick crotch-to-crotch joke-like. At first Patrick continues to keep his eyes shut until he realizes what Pete is doing and he starts to panic and squirm underneath him which actually ends up causing more friction. He begged for Pete to stop because he doesn't want to make a mess in his pants and for Pete to make him orgasm if he were to keep going. Since Pete is his best friend, he is not suppose to do that, it doesn't feel right.

     Patrick makes little broken sounds, choking out for Pete to please stop more frantically. Pete just smirks from the reactions he is getting from Patrick and continues, not really thinking about how Patrick is just seconds away from exploding in his pants. Patrick can feel Pete's hard-on on him but he tries to ignore it. Sadly, Pete can last longer than Patrick as though Pete has more experience and he could simply just jerk off afterwards and everything would be fine.

In Patrick's last desperate attempt in getting Pete off of him he tries biting on him which Pete only giggles at. Patrick starts whimpering loudly as he can feel his orgasm about to hit.

Pete was about to stop when Patrick suddenly cries out and orgasms, exploding in his pants. He groans out the rest of it as Pete looks at him in shock at how Patrick actually got off at what he thought was him playing around. Pete quickly gets off of him and instantly feels bad. It wasn't long until the wet spot on Patrick's pants appeared and he feels super embarrassed, gets up and runs to the bathroom to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more imagines. Don't know when, but I will!  
> Stay tuned! :)


End file.
